New York, New York
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Kurtofsky, Karomel. Oneshot. Set during "New York". When Kurt and Rachel go out, they spy a sticky note on the window at Tiffany's, with keys attached. Who would do such a romantic gesture? Only one way to find out...based on the spoiler that's inside.
1. Chapter 1

Based on this entry from the Glee wiki (the "New York" episode page):

Max Adler was on MTV's 10 on Top and he said that in the Glee finale "There might be a relationship happening that you might not see coming". Johnathan Groff said fans will be shocked by the ending.

**SPOILER FOR SEASON 2 FINALE:**

omfg the surprise couple is Sam and Mercedes AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH socutesocutesocute skldjflkasjdfklasjdflkj /explodes

**END SPOILER**

I found out that there's an extra hour for Glee to start because of the American Idol Finale, so I figured that I'd whip up a quick fic:)

Don't own Glee! Sorry for mistakes, since I started writing this in like an hour lolol. Yeahhh speed typing!

Also, poor Finn :c y u do that, Rachel?

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel both stared at the yellow Post-it note hanging in the window of Tiffany's. <em>Come and go as you please but stay with me always, <em>it read in curly, almost girly cursive. A key ring with two keys hung next to it.

"That's not anyone in Glee club's handwriting," Rachel whispered, folding her arms tightly against her red, black, and white dress that was topped off with a red shawl. "Well, at least none of the guys for sure. And it isn't Jesse's. I think it's for you, Kurt."

Her brunette companion looked at her as if she were crazy. "But…that's not Blaine's handwriting!" Kurt protested, somewhat bitterly and forlornly. The Warbler had come to New York to "support" Kurt and New Directions—and by "support", Kurt meant catching his boyfriend of three months with his pants down with another male in the men's bathroom of the Broadway Theater.

"Whoever said it had to be his?"

Both Rachel and Kurt whipped around to see Santana smirking behind them, wearing a skin tight green and black striped dress with a pale yellow jacket. "Who did this, Santana?" Kurt demanded.

The Latina snorted. "You're smart, fairy dust, figure it out. All I'm gonna tell you is that you might just have a secret admirer, but what do I know? And you also might just want to go inside and as a clerk with the name Leah about that note." After her last sentence, Kurt rushed into the jewelry store, with Rachel scrambling behind him.

Santana smirked again. "I told him it'd be easy," she said before sauntering off to find Brittany.

* * *

><p>Leah Tomson hummed to herself, idly drumming her well-manicured nails on the glass display case. One of the older employees sent her a nasty look, and she immediately stopped, grinning in apology. She then resorted to playing with her long, wavy blonde hair. Honestly, it was soooo boooooriiiiiing, just waiting for that one teenager. What was his name again? Ah, there he was!<p>

"E-excuse me," the boy huffed, a short girl at his side. He was actually really cute, in a boyish sort of way, with his rosy cheeks and creamy skin. Leah wondered if he'd flip if she pinched his cheeks (yes, he _was_ that adorable, thank you!). He looked pretty sharp, dressed in a form-fitting Armani suit. The hobbit girl…eh. "Judging by your nametag, you're Leah, right? I'm Kurt Hummel, and I was, ah, told to ask about that note in the window with the keys…?"

Leah grinned. That's right, Kurt Hummel and Rachel…something. Banana? Apple? Whatever, she wasn't important. "One second," she said politely, and went to fetch the little sticky note and key ring. The brunette then went back behind the display case and opened it, taking out a little black box and putting it on top of the glass along with the keys. "Open it, Kurt," she chirped eagerly, already knowing what was inside.

The former Cheerio gulped. Nervously, he picked up the key ring. One looked like a house key, so he quickly selected the other key and inserted it into the lock, opening the glossy ebony box. Inside was another Post-it, along with a small, velvet black box. Examining the note, it read, _We've had very few good time, if any, but I __promise__ you that I'll make more with you, if you'll let me._

Kurt's breathing began to quicken, and he picked up the little black box and delicately flipped it open. Inside laid a stunningly shiny silver ring. "Ohgodohgodohgod—"

"It's a promise ring," Leah interjected helpfully, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Well? Put it on!" demanded Rachel.

Paler than ever, Kurt carefully picked it up with his forefinger and thumb. On the inside of the band, he read the words _Tiffany & Co_., with the opposite having _Beloved _engraved in it. "Oh my god, this must've cost a fortune," Kurt whispered weakly, still not really believing his eyes.

"Just a small one," a deep voice said jokingly, and Kurt slowly turned around in shock. There, in a rather fine gray Armani suit, was a smiling David Karofsky.

"Dave?" Kurt muttered hoarsely. "I—you—" Dave smiled and approached, deftly taking the ring out of Kurt's hold.

"Allow me," the jock murmured, and slipped the piece of jewelry onto the smaller male's left ring finger. "You know, I really, really regret what I did at prom. I should've danced with you then, but I'll suppose that this'll have to make due, huh?"

"I…why?" Kurt gaped. He didn't deserve this at all. Not a handsome and charming man, nor this surely expensive ring.

Dave bit his lip, suddenly looking unsure, and inched closer to the brunette. "Because I love you," he whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. "You're beautiful and sexy and lovely and feisty and adorable and _amazing,_ and I love you." Rachel gasped in shock, but she was ignored. "Please, Kurt…give me a chance? Be my boyfriend? I know I screwed up, and I screwed up bad, but please, I'm begging you—"

"Okay."

Both Dave and Rachel stared at the Hummel as if he'd grown another head. Kurt merely rolled his eyes. "Dave, I believe you," Kurt admitted. "You've changed so much since last year, and I'm proud of you." He then gave Dave the sweetest smile he could muster, and the look he received back from the bigger boy made his heart flutter. "Dave, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Dave stunned him by pulling Kurt into a kiss, but unlike the one months before, this one was returned.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked! Review please! And omgomgomg the Rachel and Kurt scene is just popping up-! And sorry it's short lol. it's a oneshot for now, buuut...do you want it to be longer? I might make it a multichapter fic anyways ahaha!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clear things up, Blaine and Kurt were no longer an item when Dave asked him to be his boyfriend. Kurt had made his single life Facebook official ;D I never directly said that lol, my bad. And Blaine cheating...yeah probably wouldn't happen haha. But even the sweetest guys can be huge d-bags.

Also, sweet Cheesus, writing in text speak is hard! I always fully type shit out, so it's difficult lol.

One thing: the whole "waking Finn up thing"; my parents try to do this to me every summer, and it never works (thank god). They always (try to) have me wake up at 8 or 9 so that suddenly waking up at 6:30-7 isn't a shock to me. So…yeah, figured I'd explain that lol.

And where do you think Carole would work? I can't really think of anything that'd suit her…and it couldn't be like a teaching job, because in an episode she talked about switching shifts and…well you can't really do that at a teaching job, so that's out lol. So in one story I have her as a nurse, and in this she's a vet/vet's assistant.

Also, 10 pages. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN. **Don't own Glee, yadda yadda, un-beta'd, whooo. R&R!**

* * *

><p>If you'd ask Kurt Hummel if he was upset about not placing in the top ten at Nationals, he'd reply, "Of course not!" You'd probably think that this was a lie, surely a cover up so that the soprano wouldn't burst into tears (or go loco like Santana), but, surprisingly, it wasn't.<p>

No, the days he spent in New York were probably the best of his live.

Not only had he been able to experience the sights, the sounds, the (sometimes rather unfortunate) smells, but also, he was able to experience the romance. Maybe Puck was right about New York being the city of romance.

Today was Monday; the first day of summer break (well, all right, Saturday was, but whatever; Monday was the first day it counted). Kurt liked sleeping in, but he also wanted to make sure his father got a healthy breakfast, so the teen made the sacrifice of waking up at seven a.m., quickly taking a shower and doing his morning moisturizing routine, throwing on black sweatpants and a white cotton tee (though both designer, I can assure you), and whipping up a batch of turkey bacon and eggs (no salt) for Burt. Otherwise, he knew Carole would take care of his father, but apparently there was an emergency last night at the animal hospital and she had to stay overnight.

"Thanks, kiddo," the man said gruffly while reading the paper, already dressed in his mechanic's shirt and carpenter's jeans. "Go wake up Finn, will ya? He needs to wake up early a few times a week so when summer break's over, he won't miss half of the first day back because he's still in bed. I'm going to finish up and leave for work, all right?"

Kurt smiled fondly at his dad. "Of course. Love you, Dad." A muffled "Love you too" was his reply as he made his way back up the stairs and to the room opposing his.

"Finn!" Kurt called out, banging on the closed door. "Wake up!" The soprano heard a yelp and some stifled thumping. "You okay…?" Kurt asked warily, opening his brother's door, only to see the taller boy feverishly hide something under his pillow.

"H-hey, bro," Finn laughed nervously.

Kurt's eyes, now a vicious green, narrowed. "Finn," he began slowly. "Was that my phone that you just hid underneath you pillow?"

"…No?"

"Finn," Kurt sighed, exasperated. "You suck at lying. Now give it, or I am so not making you those chocolate chip pancakes."

Finn gaped. "But you _promised!"_ he whined, shooting his best kicked puppy look. Unfortunately, Kurt was already immune. "I…fine." The quarterback reached under his pillow and pulled out the iPhone, reluctantly handing it back to its rightful owner. Just as Kurt got a good grip on it, it started to vibrate and "I Think Your Tractor's Sexy" blared out. Kurt flushed a deep scarlet.

Finn was suddenly grinning a mischievous grin. "Got something to share? Oh, and you know that I know your passcode, right?"

Kurt stormed out, the sound of his brother's sniggers following behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at his innocent-looking iPhone that happily proclaimed <strong>New Text Message<strong> on the lock screen when he got back down to the empty kitchen. Sighing, he unlocked it, and saw that it was from Dave. Something in him fluttered.

**Good morning, sunshine :)** it read.

Smiling, he typed back _Morning, Davey._ Instantly, he got back a reply.

**I didnt think youd b up! beauty rest and all tht. not tht u need it cuz ur gorgeous ;)**

Kurt blushed at the atrocious but flattering text. _Thanks Davey Bear. It means a lot :)_ It was a cheesy nickname, he knew, but it suited Dave so well. He looked like a grizzly, but he was really just a cuddly teddy bear.

**I luv it when u call me tht. wanna come ovr today? the rents will b at work until like 4. ill txt u the address later if u need it.**

_Sounds like a date. And we might need to talk about changing my ringtone for you lol. Finn gave me the weirdest look. Can I come over around noon? And can't text much, I have to make said idiot brother breakfast. _

**Lol ull hav to tell me the whole story. and thtd b great :) luv u babe.**

_:) _

Kurt locked his phone and put it into his pocket, sighing. If just a short texting session got him all red and fluttery, he couldn't imagine what this afternoon will do to him. Shaking his head, he began to make Finn his pancakes.

Not even a minute after he finished putting the first batch onto a plate, the frankenteen was already next to him, grinning.

"Smells great, bro," he complimented, before shoving _an entire freaking pancake_ into his mouth. "Dewhifouf," was all that managed to come out of his mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes before turning up the heat a little on the stovetop and flipping the almost done pancakes.

"Soooooo…" Finn began after he finished his second pancake. "Why have you and Karofsky been texting?"

The soprano snorted. _Way to be subtle, Finn. _At least he had good enough timing to barge into Finn's room, because if he saw the content of those exchanged texts between him and Dave, he certainly wouldn't be asking, and he certainly _would_ be in his truck to his fellow football player's house, ready to beat the ever living crap out of him.

"No reason," he replied innocently, and Finn obviously didn't buy it.

"I'll find out, one way or another," his step-brother warned before eating another pancake. Kurt could only hope that Rachel wouldn't even dare to tell her boyfriend what she witnessed after Kurt swore her into secrecy…and maybe kind of sort of blackmailed her.

"Whatever you sa-ay," Kurt said in a sing-song voice, flopping the now finished batch of pancakes onto Finn's rapidly emptying plate.

The taller teen's eyebrows furrowed. He'd figure this out, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed to himself happily as he walkedskipped (he was really happy, okay?) to his boyfriend's house. Dave only lived like a mile away according to Google Places, and he needed the exercise anyways.

Nervously, he knocked on the front door of the Karofsky household. Kurt could immediately hear barking and Dave's gruff voice before he opened the door.

"Hey, babe," the bigger teen said breathlessly, taking in his fucking gorgeous boyfriend's appearance.

Kurt stood shyly in front of him. He looked right down sexy and innocent at the same time (_How was that possible?_ a voice in the back of Dave's head asked), dressed in knee-high charcoal gray Doc Martins, sinfully tight black skinny jeans, and a form-fitting indigo long-sleeved sweater that barely covered his ass. And wow, did that make his eyes pop in the most stunning shade of blue. What caught Dave's eye was the proudly worn ring he had gotten him.

"You look beautiful, Kurt," Dave added, still breathless, but now for a different reason. How the hell did he end up with a hot piece of ass like Kurt?

Kurt smiled widely. "Thanks," he said bashfully. "You look pretty handsome yourself." And that was no lie. Dave wore a pair of dark, form-fitting jeans and a well-fitted red polo that showcased his large arms.

Dave grinned at the praise. "Come in, and I hope you like dogs—down, Max!" Kurt shrieked when he was knocked to the ground by a giant Golden Retriever and was attacked by dog kisses. He couldn't help but giggle. Exasperated, Dave yanked the dog off him and helped the fashionista off the ground. "Sorry," he apologized, but there was a smile in his eyes that told the Glee member that he wasn't completely sincere.

"It's okay," he laughed, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Dude," Finn gaped to his best friend.<p>

"Dude," Puck gaped to his best friend. "The fuck was that?"

"I dunno," Finn replied, because really, he didn't. He decided to ask Puck to help him spy on his little brother; he was just looking out for him, of course. Currently, they were in his pickup, spying from across the street. What he didn't expect was to see the little soprano ogled by David freaking Karofsky, then tackled by a giant dog, and finally let inside.

"What Karofsky like…jumps him or something?" Puck asks nervously, and suddenly Finn was all sorts of worried. Finn then decided to whip out his phone and text Kurt.

**hey, were u at?**

_It's "where", Finn. And I'm at the mall._

Finn blinked rapidly at the lie, surprised.

**o ic. k. just wurried bout u bro**

_I feel touched, Finn, really, but I can take care of myself. Just remember not to use the dishwasher, oven, dryer, or washing machine while I'm gone. There's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, I should be back before five. See you later._

**k thx bro c u**

Finn slid his phone shut, frowning. "He said he's at the mall," he muttered, and Puck raised his eyebrows.

"You know what this means, right? I mean, there's, like, only one reason why I ever lie where I'm at," the mohawked teen said.

"…What?" Finn questioned cautiously.

"Dude, your little bro's probably getting nailed right now."

A hard punch to the arm, and Puck shut up.

* * *

><p>Kurt snuggled up to Dave's side and rested his head on the hockey player's solid chest. The two had gone upstairs to Dave's room, and were currently cuddling on the light blue sheets of his bed, watching some movie called <em>Lucky Number Slevin<em>. Kurt was surprised that the room wasn't nearly as messy as he thought, but otherwise it was kind of like Finn's room. Band posters (he was stunned to find Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra right next to Nickleback and Green Day), hockey posters, and football posters were scattered across the light gray walls.

"I like this," Kurt said simply, and Dave agreed. Kurt decided to place a swift kiss on the jock's jaw, but he quickly caught the smaller male's chin.

"You're beautiful, you know," Dave said tenderly and with such raw honestly while staring into his eyes. Kurt almost believed him.

"Maybe," Kurt muttered, glancing down. Dave frowned.

"I wasn't lying in New York. You're beautiful and adorable and sexy, Kurt," he admitted. "I don't deserve this, deserve you."

The porcelain-skinned teen bit a full bottom lip. "You think so?" Kurt asked shyly. "Davey, you're so sweet; if anything, I don't deserve you."

"What happened to the confidant Kurt I know and love?" Dave somewhat demanded, though he had an inkling.

"…aine…" was the muffled reply, for Kurt had taken to burying his head into Dave's chest.

"What?"

"Blaine," Kurt muttered louder, and he felt his boyfriend tense beneath him. "He…he said I wasn't sexy."

"_What?" _Dave nearly yelled, making Kurt immediately on edge. "Sorry," he quickly apologized, wrapping a strong arm around the Gleek's small waist, and pulled him up into a sitting position against the headboard. Kurt immediately put his head on the hockey player's broad shoulder. "Do you wanna know how sexy you are, Fancy?" Kurt kept silent. "I saw you last year when you tried out for kicker. You looked fucking hot in that workout outfit. And Brittany showed me that Single Ladies video; I don't think I've ever been harder in my entire life, besides when we make out."

Kurt flushed. "I…I make you…?" he stammered questioningly. Dave snorted.

"Of course you do! You're the reason my French grade was dropping," Dave admitted, flushing a little. "I mean…you made it really hard to concentrate, especially when you fumble and drop your pencil when you hand in papers and shit."

"Really?" Kurt asked mischievously, a glint in his eyes. "I can make you that hot and bothered?" It excited him, honestly, to feel wanted, needed, by someone who actually cared and wanted him to feel good about himself.

"Yeah," Dave confessed. "It's just—God, Kurt, you're so sexy and you don't even realize it." This being said, Kurt felt a surge of confidence, and in one quick, graceful movement, he straddled Dave's legs. The former bully swallowed roughly.

"Do…do you want me?" Kurt asked shyly, looking up under his lashes.

"All the time, babe," was the hoarse reply. Kurt blushed deliciously, his cheeks flushing scarlet.

"So…" Kurt began teasingly, "you wouldn't mind if I—"

"—_And I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like FUCK YOU and ah FUCK HIM TOO—"_

Kurt quickly fumbled for his phone that was located in his back pocket, fishing it out and looking at the text message. It was from Blaine.

**Hey bb, you know what you saw wasn't the whole story right? I, being the great boyfriend I am, went to NYC to support you and ND and this tramp totally jumped me. You know I'd never do something like that to you, right babe? Love, Blaine xx**

Kurt's eyes narrowed. He was still horridly bitter, sure, but he felt a little guilty. Dave had been reading the text upside down and frowned. "Lemme see it," he mumbled, and Kurt handed over the iPhone. Dave quickly texted back a reply before handing it back, and the fashionista immediately looked at the sent message.

_hey bushy brows, stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. u just interrupted the most fantastic sex ive evr had but thx bc I heard angry sex is evn better. peace hobbit man._

"Dave!" Kurt squawked, feeling a little angry. He felt even worse now. Idly, he noticed the music for the end credits rolling; it was probably about two or so since the movie was just under two hours.

"Sorry," Dave apologized, but he didn't even bother to sound remotely apologetic. "That bastard doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

Kurt stared at him. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Dave, _remember?_" he said almost icily, referring to the whole…well, them.

Finally, Dave looked at least a little sheepish. "I'm sorry," he repeated, more sincere this time. "Really." He squeezed the outer part of Kurt's left thigh.

Kurt smiled and delivered a chaste kiss to the corner of Dave's lips. "Thanks, Davey Bear," he cooed, and Dave knew he was whipped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Okay updates will be irregular, at least once a week (I think?), at most every few days. Do you want Blaine to keep on popping in and causing mayhem for the boys? Or maybe another guy showing interest in Kurt and having jealousy issues arise…? Tell me what you think! :) The whole self-confidence scene: sweet cheesus, how horrible would that be to be told by your crush that you're not sexy? God, that'd crush all of my self-confidence lol. Dave realizes that Kurt isn't as confident anymore and is trying to build it back up. <strong>

**Next up: Mr. Karofsky comes home a little earlier than expected...!**


End file.
